List of programs broadcast by The Greeny Channel
The list of shows that The Greeny Channel aired. Greenytoons Notice: If they were from ToonWorld, they came from the USA (TW is ToonWorld), but renamed to Greenytoons in 1995. *Beware, the Creeps (1966) (TW) TV-G *Wacky Movies of Daniel Gomez (1967) (TW) *Space Herriman (1967) (TW) *The Holy Adventures of Jesus Christ (1970) (TW) *Cuckooland (1972) (TW) *Dream Small (1972) (TW) *Snaily the Snail (1976) (TW) *Gree City (1985-2001) (TW 1985-1995) TV-Y7 *Fandom Greenytoons (1988-present) *Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse (1988-1998; 1998-present, reruns) TV-G *Gree Yoshi (1988-1995; 1996-present, reruns) FV *The Tina the Tapper Show (1989-present) TV-PG *Geo's World (1989-2013; 2013-present, reruns) (TW) TV-PG *The New Adventures of Snaily the Snail (1989-present) TV-Y7 *Punic Circle (1989-2002) TV-G *Green Bob (1990) (TW) *The New Cuckooland (1990-present) TV-Y *Barshquetown (1990-present) TV-G *Filishabella The French Poodle (1990-present) TV-Y7 *Burry The Furry Polar Bear (segment of Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse) (1990-1997; 1998-present, reruns) *Inanimate Insanity (2011-2012) TV-PG **Inanimate Insanity 2 (2013-present) (TV-Y7/PG) *The Geo Team (1991-present) TV-PG *Pokey The Blue Koala (segment of Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse) (1992-1997; 1998-present, reruns) TV-G *Nicolas' World (1992-present) TV-Y7 *Mouseman and Cheeseman (1992-present) TV-G *The Eggheads (1992-present) FV *The Pizza Boy Show (1993-present) LV *Derk The Crazy Donkey (1993-present) TV-Y7 *Danny City (1994-present) TV-Y7 *Hev's World (2000-present) TV-Y7 *Greeny Phatom (1995-2004, 2005-2014, reruns, 2015-present, 22nd season) TV-Y/Y7/PG *The Nerd Gamer (1995-present) *The Jendersons (1995-present) *Dr. Beanson (1996) *The Gummieland Show (1996-present) *The Beanson City (1996) *Earthy's World (1996) *Jake's World (1997) *Battle for Dream Island (2010-2012) TV-G **Battle for Dream Island Again (2012-) (TV-Y7) *Greeny TV (1997) *Holler The Hyena (1998-present) *Chowder The Elphant (1998-1999) *Jammer The Speedy Hedgehog (1999) *Greeny Phatom: The Xperience (1999-present) *The Luckie Files (2000-present, Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse was renamed) *Luke City (2000-2006) *Barry's World (2002-present) *Geo City (2003-2010) *Pinky Robot GX (2003-present) *World of Jake (2005) *Cocoa's World (2006) *Geo Guy Gone Crazy (2007-present) *The Angry German Kid Show (2007) L *Greeny Phatom Forever (Anime)|Greeny Phatom Forever]] (2008) *Finley's World (2007-present) *Magic-Mario's World (2011) *Revamped Greeny Phatom (2011) *Greeny Phatom 3D (2012-present) *Bryan's World (2012) *Adventures of Microsoft Sam and Friends (2010) *Greeny Michael (2010) *Kenny City (2011-present) *The Greeny Phatom Show (2012-2013) *Greeny Phatom: The New Adventures (2013) *The Greeny Phatom Superstar Show (2013) *Greeny Phatom Tales (2013) *Geo's Universe (2013) (Reruns, new episodes run on Cartoon Network) *Geo vs Gree: Unleashed (2014) *Greeny Phatom Z (2015-present) *The New Greeny Phatom (2015-present) GoAnimate series (2010-present) *The GoAnimate Adventures of Brian & Eric (Starring Videos they made powered by GoAnimate) *The GoAnimate Grounding Stories (starring Memy9909 Gets Grounded + worldofjake2012's Max's Groundings and other people who gets grounded; A segment to The GoAnimate Adventures of Brian & Eric) *The Adventures of Steel & Space (an adult animated series created by Cameron Murphy featuring steelrock44 and Spacewalker4444 in a comedy series based on their short GoAnimate adventures) DLSV-V *The World of GoAnimate (Starring Videos they made powered by GoAnimate) FV * Caillou gets Grounded Greeny Jr. Shows Just for Preschoolers *Sesame Street (1990-present) *Play with Me Sesame (2004-present) *Punic Circle Jr. (2005-2008) *Barney and Friends (1999) *Bookworm Bunch (2002-present) *Bananas in Pajamas (1999-present) *The Santed Sailor Kids (1998-present) *Rugrats (1991-2004) *Blue's Clues (1998-present) *Muppet Babbies (1988-present) *Dora The Explorer (2000-2001) *Pee Wee's Playhouse (1988-present) *Bob The Builder (2002) *Teletubbies (1998-present) *Rosie and Jim (2002-present, UK Only) *Little Bear (1999-present) *The Wiggles (2003-2011) *It's a Big Big World (2007-2008) *LazyTown (2005-present) *Gullah Gullah Island (1996) *Zoboomafoo (2006-present) *Cailou (2004-2005) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2010-present) *Thomas & Friends (1997-present) *Super Why! (2008-present) *Greeny Phatom Jr. (1996-present) *Beakman's World (1998-present) *Bear in the Big Blue House (1998-present) *Rolie Polie Olie (1999-present) *Inanimate Insanity Kids (spin-off of Inanimate Insanity, 2016-present) *PB&J Otter (1999-present) *It's Itsy Bitsy Time (2000-present) *Dragon Tales (2000-present) *Curious George (2008-present) *Clifford The Big Red Dog (2003-2007) *The Magic School Bus (1996-present) *The Geo Guy Kids (1993-present) The Greeny Adult Channel shows Just for Teens and Adults *Beavis and Butt-Head (2002-present) DLS *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2002-2010) TV-14 *Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1 (2011) TV-MA *Aqua Something You Know Whatever (2012) LSV *Gorok The Angry Gorilla (2002-present) LV *Queer Duck (2003-present) TV-14 *Robot Chicken (2005-present) LSV *1000 Ways to Die (2008-present) LV *C.O.P.S. (2002-present) DLV *The Grand Theft Auto Show (2002) LSV *G4's Top 100 Video Games (2002-present) V *G4's Tokyo Game Show (2002-present) *G4's Cheat! (2002-present) *Peeson and Poothead (2003) *Happy Tree Friends TV (2013-present)TV-14-V V *Eddsworld (2009-present)LSV *Acorn Madness (2008-present) *G4's Game Makers (2002-present) TV-14 *G4's Code Monkeys (2007-2009) *Bleach (2006-present) LV *South Park (2004-present) TV-MA *Striperella (2005-present) DLS *Roger and Waco's The Damn Show (2005-present) TV-MA *The Angry German Kid Show (2007-present) L *Family Guy (2002-present) DLSV *The Cleveland Show (2009-present) DLSV *American Dad! (2005-present) *Super Mario Logan Show (2010-present) *Angry Video Game Nerd (2004-present) L * Cartoon Hangover's Bravest Warriors (2012-present) * Superjail! (2010-present) * Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon (2004-present) LS * Super Inflati-force (2010-present) LSV * Team Fortress 2: Tha Adventurz (April 5, 2014-present) DV * The Simpsons (2000-present) DLSV-D * Geo TV (2002-ongoing) TV-14 * Zits: The Animated Series (1999-present) TV-14 * Kirby 4ever (2002-present) LV * Ian and Anthony (2013-present) * Overly Attached Girlfriend: The Series (2013-present) * Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt (2002-present) * King of the Hill (2002-present) DL * New Gree City (2012-present) DLSV-LSV * Epic Rap Battles of History (2011-present) * Negima!? (2005-present) Other shows * Looney Tunes (1988-present) (from 1988-2003, the black and white Porky Cartoons were shown in their Redrawn Colorized prints from 1968, but starting in 2003, they were replaced by the computer colorized versions, expect for 16 of them that were still redrawns.) * Casper & the Harveytoon Pals (1988-present) * Mighty Mouse and the Terrytoons (1988-present) * Tom and Jerry and the MGM Stars (1988-present, Original Letterbox (CinemaScope Cartoons)) * Mouse Factory (1988-present) * The Woody Woodpecker Show (1988-present) * Paramount Cartoons Presents (1988-present) * The Popeye Show (1988-present) * The Flip the Frog Show (1988-present) * The Angry Birds vs. The Bad Piggies Show (2010-present) * Gumby Adventures (1988-present) * Underdog (1988-present) * The Muppet Show (1988-present) * The Lammy & Mr. Pickles Show (1991-present) * Garfield & Friends (1990-present) * The Fruitties (1989- (Spanish); 1995- (Worldwide Dub)) * The Family-Ness (1988-present) * Jimbo and the Jet-Set (199N0-present) * The Raccoons (Canadian TV Cartoon Series; 1990-present) * Bobby's World (1990-present) * The Jan and Jason Show (1991-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * Rugrats (1992-present) * Doug (1993-present) * The Bob Clampett Show (2002-2011, 2013-) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (2003-) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (1993-present) * Rocko's Modern Life (1995-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2003-present) * Fat Dog Mendoza (2002-present) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2009) * The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2004) * Jim Henson's Dinosaurs (1992-present) * Oggy and The Cockroaches (2000-present) * Dragon Ball (1996-1999) * Dragon Ball Z (1999-2004) * Dragon Ball GT (2004-2010) * Sailor Moon (1996-present) * Doraemon (1988-present, Japan only) * Hamtaro (2004-present) * Azumanga Daioh (2002-present, Japan only) * Parappa The Rapper Anime (2001-present, Japan only) * Rodney's World (2002-present) * Pani Poni Dash (2005-2010) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-present) * Naruto (2004-2006) * Naruto Shippuden (2008-present) * One Piece (2006-present) * Pokémon (1999-present) * Cubix (2002-present) * Spider-Man (1998-2002) * Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-present) * The Incredible Hulk (1998-present) * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-present) * Iron Man (1998-2004) * Iron Man: Armored Adventures (2009-present) * Godzilla: The Series (1998-present) * The Fairly OddParents (2006-present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2004-present) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!/The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3/Super Mario World (1992-present) * The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog (1993-present) * Donkey Kong Country (2000-present) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (2000-present) * The Charile Brown & Snoopy Show (1988-present) * Ed Bighead's Dumb Show (2000) * Happy Tree Friends TV (2006-present) * Happy Tree Friends (2004, 2007-present) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2012-present) * The Looney Tunes Show (2012-present) * Acorn Madness Fanon: Ultimate Unleashed (2020-present) * The Daniel and Cindy Show (1999-present) * All Grown Up! (2004-present) * Tj's World (1999-present) * Daniel's World (1990-present) * Poyopoyo Kansatsu Nikki (2012-present, Japan only) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1991-1999, 2003) * Truma da Monica (1999-present, Brazil only) * Frankie Foster's Weird Adventures (2009-present) * ThunderCats (1988-present) * Dog City (1994-present) * Backkom/Bernard (2004-present) * The Adventures of BD (2002-present) * Leon (2009-present, France only) * Loud and Charity (2013-present) * Usavich (2006-present, Japan only) * Kid vs. Kat (2013-present) * Negima!? (2005-present) * Aquabats Super Show (2012-present) * Geoshea World (2006-present) Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki 2.0 Wiki